Faced with competition from, among other things, video streaming over the Internet, conventional music video television channels have faced challenges in retaining viewers. As a consequence, some providers of music video television channels have changed the format of their channels away from music videos and towards reality-based television shows. What is needed is an improvement to conventional television channels that will facilitate the retention and expansion of viewers.